There is a vibration machine, also known as a blood circulation machine developed on the market. When the user stands on a vibration machine, the vibration machine generates vibrations to stimulate the soles of the feet, so that the blood flows to the soles of the feet. In the process of vibration, the user's body, such as the abdomen and legs, can swing together, providing an effect of outdoor sports. Besides, the space occupied by a vibration machine is small. Most of vibration machines can be stored easily. The vibration machine can be unfolded in a narrow space for use.
However, the drawback of this exercise machine is that the exercise machine needs electric power to drive a motor, so that an internal vibration unit can be actuated to generate vibrations. Due to the arrangement of the motor and other components, the overall structure is quite complicated and the human body is vibrated by the vibration machine. Therefore, the posture of use is limited, with less fun.
In order to solve the problem that the existing vibration machine needs electric power and has complicated structure, China Patent No. CN103705363B discloses an “non-motorized fat-burning machine”. The non-motorized fat-burning machine includes a base and a vibrating seat. The middle portion of the base is provided with a first shaft. The middle portion of the vibrating seat is connected with the first shaft and can swing relative to the base. A second shaft parallel to the first shaft is fixed on the vibrating seat. The vibrating seat, at both sides of the second shaft, is pivoted with left and right rotating shafts. The left and right rotating shaft are equipped with left and right eccentric wheels. Unidirectional bearings are mounted between the left and right eccentric wheels and the left and right rotating shafts, respectively. The left and right rotating shafts are fixedly connected with driven gears, respectively. The base is fixedly connected with a first gear. The second shaft is sleeved with a second gear to mesh with the first gear. The second gear drives the driven gears on the left and right rotating shafts to rotate through a gear transmission mechanism. Through the gear transmission mechanism, the rotational speed of the driven gears on the left and right rotating shafts is greater than the rotational speed of the second gear.
The above structure does solve the defect of the electrically powered vibrating fitness equipment, however, the inventor finds that this patent still has the following defects: (1) The drive mode of this patent, as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, uses a bevel gear to drive a driven gear connected with the bevel gear. But in this design when the left and right sides of a cover ascend to a certain position, the mechanism may be jammed or cannot be operated smoothly. The reason is that the driven gears are rotated in different directions. When the cover is horizontal, there will be a jammed problem. (2) A further drawback of this patent is that since the driven gear is further connected to the eccentric wheel. It can be understood that when the pedals are treaded, the vibration is not continuous and the action is not smooth. In this design, the instantaneous clockwise/counterclockwise rotation easily leads to damage the connected teeth.
In the above structure, the unidirectional bearings are mounted between the left and right eccentric wheels and the left and right rotating shafts. The left and right rotating shafts are fixedly connected with the driven gears, respectively. Therefore, the left and right eccentric wheels are subjected to the respective unidirectional gears, one of the eccentric wheels is rotated, and the unidirectional bearing of the other eccentric wheel is idling without acceleration, reducing its vibrational effect. Moreover, the number of the components increase, resulting in increased costs. It really needs to be improved.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems and develop a non-motorized pedal-type vibrational apparatus which has much fun and can enhance the blood circulation.